Stark Enterprises/Discontinued
This is a list of discontinued Stark Enterprises technologies, or ones that have been discontinued because newer models have been released. Military Weapons * Mangler Missile (Old Model) - Anti-Missile missile attaches itself to an enemy missile, taking control of it. * Lightweight Mortars (Discontinued) - Lightweight mortars. They look suspiciously like M-79 Grenade Launchers. * Atomic Naval Cannons (Discontinued) - Designed to fire a nuclear salvo more than 500 miles, revolutionizing battleship firepower. * Burp Guns (Discontinued) - .50 Caliber sub-machine guns capable of firing explosive cartridges at rates of up to 1,000 spm. * Disintegrator Ray (Discontinued) - Flashlight-sized device capable of projecting a ray that could instantaneously vaporize a two-foot thick section of reinforced concrete wall. * Particle Beam Torpedo (Discontinued) * Mandroids (Discontinued) - Built by Tony Stark, they are power suits for S.H.I.E.L.D. members to assist in dealing with high level threats such as supervillains and rogue superheroes. The suit details are as follows: ::* Constructed of titanium alloy, ::* Internal air supply and life support systems, ::* Sensors (infrared scanners, radar/sonar), ::* Full-rage radio and loudspeaker, ::* Increase wearer's strength & stamina (not to superhuman degrees), and ::* Offensive Weaponry (Electrostatic beams, lasers, magnetic force "punch-blasters", "neuro-stunners", and tractor/repellor beams). *'Plasma Rifles' (Discontinued) - A plasma rifle that was specially built for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They are powerful and can blast through steel doors. They are not easily wielded and require a backpack for the energy cell. Transportation * Moon Missile (Discontinued) - Prototype rocket. * Warwagon Tank (Discontinued) * Flight Pack (Old Model) - Also known as a 'Jet Pack', it was attached to a harness, and worn across the back, enabling users limited flight capability within atmospheric environments. The original flight packs incorporated twin rocket thruster engines, but later, more advanced models used a wing assembly that attached to an user's body armor. These are used by S.H.I.E.L.D. * Flying Car (Old Model) - They look like Porsche 904's. Tony has one himself that looks like a Chrysler "Prowler". (DG: 2010-04-26 - Flying Cars) Non-Military * Anti-Gravity Ray (Discontinued) - Experimental device capable of negating the effects of gravity around whatever its beam hit. Was powerful enough to lift an entire factory off of its foundation! * Experimental Sea Tank (Discontinued) Transportation * Jet-Powered Roller Skates (Discontinued, it was a lark) - Collapsible skates that can be clamped to the sole of a boot with an ordinary skate key and are driven by miniature transistorized motors. Aerospace * Uranus II Rocket (Discontinued) * Y-69 Rocket (Discontinued) - An experimental three-man rocket. Medical * Holoband (Old Model) - Created by Stark for medical purposes. Uses soft-light technology. (DG: 2010-06-13 - Stark Industries Holo-Release!) * Medical Scanner (Old Model) - Designed by Stark with supplemental programming from medical researchers, it is able to perform medical scans on people. These scans can perform a more non-intrusive X-Ray scan for bone damage and foreign objects, as well as do a sort of internal radar-like scan to check for tissue damage, perform CAT and MRI scans as well. * Synthetic Heart (Old Model) - The very heart that Stark has within him, it has a longer life expediency than the synthetic hearts that were previously on the market. * Artificial Limbs (Old Model) - These limbs are civilian grade are made of a very high-tech, light but enduring metal. It provides partial connection to the nervous system, allowing limited mental commands to the arm or leg. It is not to the level of military co-op cybernetics. Entertainment & Consumer Electronics *'S-HoloBox' (Old Model) - A game system with holographic controls and interactive room display that permits up to two people within it. (DG: 2010-10-21 - Stark Industries Cuts Government Contracts) :*'Flight Dreams' (Old Model) - A flight simulator game. :*'Professional Racing' (Old Model) - A racing game with the ability to purchase cars, upgrade them, and participate in races all across the world. Also with an online version to race with other people through the internet. :*'WWII: Co-Ops' (Old Model) - A WWII military game that runs you through co-ops against the Nazis. :*'Avengers VS. Kang the Conqueror' (Old Model) - The story line is Kang the Conqueror enlisting supervillains assistance in taking over the world! All the supervillains are original concepts created by Stark Enterprises. You can play an Avenger, trying to stop world domination, or a supervillain fighting the Avengers, trying to assure world domination. There is also an Arcade setting. Be an Avenger or a supervillain, and select your fighting arena in a free for all. ::*Game Play ::*Release: MTV: 2012-03-28 - Avengers vs. Kang The Game ::*And many others... * Holo-PDA (Old Model) - Created by Tony Stark, it has interactive hologram abilities (such as a keyboard), can scan for 3-D images, produce small images in 3-D (hologram) which can be interacted with such as moved (such as if 3-D images of bike parts are scanned, they can be put together and taken apart), display impromptu tactics planning and so on. (DG: 2010-06-13 - Stark Industries Holo-Release!) * Holo-Communicator (Old Model) - A communicator that uses holo-technology. It can scan a person's face or even their entire body (or group of persons) and 'display' them to the person they are contacting if they have a receiver. It allows people to hear not only the voice but see the person they are communicating with. Good for long-distance meetings.